Las sorpresas siguen
by Nely-Dragneel
Summary: Hola! los invito a leer la secuela de: "Una vida llena de sorpresas en Fairy Tail"... esta historia desenmascará algunos de los misterios de los Dragon Slayer que ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían... Pasen, lean y disfruten :D (NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, Gale y algunas parejas más)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,mis hermosos y sensualones lectores :3 Aquí está la secuela que les prometí :3 ¡Estoy tan emocionada! Pero bueno, los dejaré leer tranquilos :P (Encuesta al final del capítulo)**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

Era un día normal en Magnolia, vientos fríos provocaban que las personas se abrigaran un poco. En cierto gremio, también era un día totalmente normal; las sillas volaban, los chicos golpeándose y unas cuantas chicas sentadas en las mesas del lugar. Fairy Tail. El mejor gremio de Fiore y el más ruidoso y problemático también.

Una chica rubia, alta, de buen cuerpo y ojos cautivadores caminaba por las calles del lugar. Esta hermosa jovencita de apenas diecisiete era la viva imagen de su padre, solo que su cabello era parecido al de su madre, solo que tenía unos cuantos mechones rosados. Detrás de ella estaban dos chicos, uno de ellos era rubio completamente y con unos ojos jade muy intensos, tenía el cuerpo bien tonificado para solo tener dieciséis años. Y el más pequeño de ellos; ojos achocolatados y cabello rosa, con apenas once años ya pertenecía a un gremio, aun con todos los regaños que su madre le había dado, este último halaba la parte posterior de la camiseta de su hermano mayor.

-Nashi…- habló el más pequeño llamando la atención de la rubia- Tengo frío- dijo esto último con un temblor corporal.

-Ven aquí, Natsuko- dijo el chico levantando al niño y dejándolo en su espalda para luego calentarse un poco.

-Gracias Luke- agradeció Natsuko con una sonrisa.

-De nada- contestó este junto a una enorme sonrisa.

-Odio que mamá y papá se vayan de misión y nos dejen solos- gruñó Nashi pateando una roca hacia un lado.

-El lado bueno de esto es que puedo estar al lado de Ul todo el día- dijo el rubio con voz soñadora.

-¿Cómo te puede gustar esa chica?- preguntó Nashi junto a un temblor- Es una maga de agua, debes odiarla… Además se quita la ropa sin darse cuenta-

-Lo sé…- Contestó junto a una sonrisa pervertida- Pero no soy tú, Nashi- dijo con voz burlona el chico- Te la pasas discutiendo con Justin y en verdad no entiendo qué tiene que ver que sea un mago del hielo-

-Lo odio, punto- dijo Nashi con el ceño fruncido- Me cae mejor Axel- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Eso es porque…- Luke hizo una pausa para poner los ojos grandes y una sonrisa traviesa. Ella solo le dio una mirada de "cállate o te mato"- TE GUSSSSTA-

-¡Estás muerto Dragneel!- gritó Nashi empezando a correr detrás de su hermano quien se había adelantado hacia el gremio.

La rubia pateó la puerta ruidosamente, ganándose la mirada de sorpresa de algunos integrantes del gremio. Nashi buscó con la mirada el cabello rubio de su hermano, no era difícil, ya que ellos eran los únicos dos rubios en todo ese gremio.

-¡Oye antorcha humana!- gritó un chico de pelo azul oscuro y ojos claros, de algunos diecisiete años- ¿Se te olvidó el cerebro en tu casa? ¡La puerta de abre con las manos, no con los pies!-

-¡¿A caso quieres pelea iceberg andante?!- gritó la Dragneel desde su lugar.

Ambos magos se encontraron a mitad del gran salón y ahí empezaron con su rutinaria pelea entre hielo y fuego. Un chico rubio estaba escondido detrás de una hermosa chica de pelo azul claro y ojos oscuros, de la misma edad de este. Esta estaba con una blusa bastante corta y una falda por encima de los muslos.

-Gracias Ul- agradeció el rubio con una enorme sonrisa, idéntica a la de su madre, Lucy Heartfilia.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo… Luke-sama- dijo esta con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Me gusta que seas tan tierna- dijo Luke dándole un beso en la frente.

-G-Gracias…- agradeció esta un poco apenada.

-¡¿Están peleando idiotas?!- gritó un pelirrojo con un tatuaje en su ojo derecho, con cuerpo definido y de unos diecinueve años.

-S-Solo estábamos jugando, Elton- contestó el peli azul abrazando a la Dragneel.

-¡A-Aye!- gritó Nashi como si fuera Happy tres.

-Elton, tranquilízate- habló una peli azul con el mismo tatuaje en el ojo que el chico, tenía un espléndido cuerpo y tenía la misma edad que su hermano. Claro, eran gemelos.

-Simona, solo quédate en silencio- la amenazó su hermano- ¡Estos tontos necesitan una lección!-

Nashi cayó desmayada en el suelo por el susto, mientras que Justin salió corriendo del lugar. La peli azul con el tatuaje trataba de tranquilizar a su hermano con un pastel de fresas, que extrañamente era su favorito, al igual que el de su madre. Simona solo se limitó a observar como su hermano disfrutaba del pastel, hasta que alguien se lo embarró en la cara.

-¡¿Quién fue el maldito?!- gritó limpiándose la cara y reequipando una enorme espada entre sus manos.

-¡Yo!- gritó un albino de ojos negros y puntiagudos, tenía unos diecinueve años y vestía una camiseta negra con un rayo en esta.

-¡Me las vas a pagar Max!- gritó Elton cabreado.

Ambos chicos empezaron una terrible pelea mientras involucraban a cada miembro del gremio. Los rayos y las espadas volaban de un lado a otro mientras que algunos de los chicos se ocultaban debajo de las mesas para protegerse de los salvajes ataques del Fernández y del Dreyar. La Dragneel yacía inconsciente en el suelo mientras varios ataques rozaban su inmóvil cuerpo. Un chico de pelo negro, con unos piercings en las orejas y con un cuerpo que deja suspirando a cualquiera corrió hacia donde estaba ella, la cargó y se la llevó hacia donde estaban los Fullbuster y sus hermanos.

-¿A qué hora regresaste?- preguntó el de pelo negro al ver a Justin sentado al lado de su hermana.

-Justo cuando empezó la pelea- dijo el peli azul con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Tío Natsu y Nashi son exactamente iguales- comenta Ul con un gesto divertido.

-Ni que lo digas…- dijeron todos con una gotita estilo anime en su nuca.

-Eso es lo que me encanta de ella- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Riu estaba sentado detrás de todos los chicos.

-Piérdete- gruñó el otro chico de pelo negro que seguía abrazando a la Dragneel.

-¿Qué pasa, Axel? ¿Tienes miedo de que te quite a Nashi?- preguntó Riu en un tono burlón mirando de reojo a la rubia.

-Te recuerdo que la lastimaste bastante hace un año durante su viaje al pasado- reprochó el pelinegro dejando ver sus afilados colmillos.

-¿L-Lo sabes?- preguntó con una mirada sorprendida.

-Todos lo sabemos- esta vez contestó Justin- La ayudamos a viajar al pasado para conseguirle un regalo a sus padres-

Sorprendido porque los chicos a los cuales les caían mal, sabían sobre el viaje al pasado de la rubia, y no solo eso, también sabían sobre los ataques que le había dado a su amiga durante su ceguera por la venganza y la ira. Su rostro estaba descompuesto, no sabía cómo escapar de esa incómoda situación.

-Riu tiene el mismo derecho que ustedes de estar aquí- habló Nashi que aún estaba en los brazos del chico.

Justo cuando Axel estuvo por protestar, se escuchó un estruendoso golpe que hizo que los chicos se asomaran para observar qué pasaba. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que Max y Elton yacían en el suelo mientras Simona los miraba con un aura asesino. La peli azul miró hacia donde estaban los demás y estos temblaron, pero la chica solo sonrió tiernamente mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que se encontraba en su mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

-Ya pueden salir- dijo dulcemente la Fernández mientras se acercaba a sus amigos.

En ciertas ocasiones, Simona era una dulce chica de apenas diecinueve años, pero cuando la provocaban, se encontraban con la misma actitud de su madre. A la joven Simona la denominaban "Titania de Plata", simplemente porque esta era hasta peor que su madre en cuanto de pelea se tratara.

Los chicos asintieron temerosos y salieron uno por uno de su escondite, hasta Riu se sentía intimidado por la dulce peli azul. En pocos segundos ya todo estaba normal. Todos se sentaron en una de las mesas hasta que una pequeña de pelo negro y azul corría por un lado a otro, mientras era perseguida por otra de pelo negro.

-¡Julieta! ¡No corras!- gritaba la chica mientras se caía con algunas sillas que se encontraban tiradas por el lugar.

-Hola Asuka- saludó Max parándose del suelo y atrapando a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-Hola Max- saluda la joven mientras tomaba a Julieta en sus brazos y se sentaba junto a los demás chicos.

-Veo que Wendy y Romeo te tienen de niñera- se burló Axel provocando que los chicos se rieran un poco.

-Callado Redfox- dijo Asuka sacando una pistola de una funda en su cintura- O tendré que hacer que bailes para mí-

Dicho eso empezó a disparar en el suelo mientras el pelinegro trataba de evadir las balas, provocando que este hiciera un baile muy gracioso. Entre varias risas, Riu sacó a Nashi por el brazo hasta la puerta del gremio y empezó a hablar con ella.

-Nashi… No creo que les caiga muy bien a tus amigos- admitió el chico con un tono triste y desesperado.

-No digas eso- dijo la rubia tomándole la mano- Eres mi mejor amigo… Y eso no lo cambia nadie. Pero lo que más quiero es que ustedes estén juntos, eso me haría muy feliz- ahora lo mira suplicante- Quiero que me prometas que tratarás de hacerte amigo de ellos, ¿vale?-

-Sí, está bien- dijo el chico para luego mirara al interior del lugar- Pero te recuerdo que solo soy un simple muñeco-

-Ahora eres un humano- aclaró la Dragneel.

-¡Un humano que se convierte en muñeco!- gruñó el chico con enojo- Esto no va a funcionar. Ellos me odian y tú no quieres darte cuenta de eso…-

-Riu… Ya ha pasado un año. Me prometiste que jamás me harías daño y lo estás cumpliendo- dijo la rubia acariciando el pelo de su amigo.

-Sé que te lo prometí…- murmuró el pelinegro tomando las manos de la rubia y acercándose a su rostro- Pero si me quedo más tiempo en tu vida… te voy a lastimar, y no físicamente…-

-Oe par de tórtolos- dijo Justin saliendo del lugar.

-Siempre me arruinas el momento- comentó Riu con una venita saliendo de su frente.

-Agradece que no fue Loke- agregó Luke con una sonrisa- Desde que mamá se casó con papá, no ha hecho más que acosar a Nashi desde que tuvo los quince años-

-No me lo tienes que recordar…- murmuró la Dragneel algo avergonzada.

-Nashi, quiero las llaves de la casa- dijo Luke saliendo junto a Ul.

-¡Ni te atrevas a dárselas!- gritó iracundo el Fullbuster mientras le arrebataba las llaves a la Dragneel mayor.

-¿Qué pasa, pingüino?- preguntó con burla la rubia con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿Temes que tu linda hermanita sea desflorada por un Dragon Slayer?-

-¡TE VOY A MATAR INFELIZ!- gritó iracundo el Fullbuster mientras corría detrás de la Dragneel la cual salió disparada como un misil hacia el interior del gremio.

Todos siguieron a ambos magos hasta el interior del lugar. Si algo sabían era que esos dos eran el peligro más grande de todo el pueblo, y eso, que no mencionaban a Elton y a Max cuando los destrozos eran mayores. Nashi se subió a una mesa y le empezó a sacar la lengua al chico, el cual empezó a lanzar ataques hacia esta. La Dragneel, esquivó a la perfección estos ataques mientras hacía su famoso rugido del Dragón del Fuego.

-¡Quédate quieta!- gritó Justin lanzando un último ataque el cual le dio de lleno a su padre.

Todos se quedaron callados, Justin estaba temblando en su lugar y no era por el frío. Nashi notó que detrás de Gray estaban sus padres y un poco más atrás, Erza y Jellal. Los hijos de estos trataron de salir lo más rápido posible del lugar, pero la mirada de Titania los hizo paralizarse en sus lugares.

-¡Elton! ¡Simona! ¡Vengan aquí!- gritó Erza sin despegar su mirada de los chicos.

-¿Sí mamá?- hablaron al mismo tiempo el pelirrojo y la peli azul con el tatuaje en sus rostros.

-¡Vengan aquí y denle un abrazo a su madre!- dijo la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa y abriendo sus brazos para recibir a sus adorados hijos.

Natsu tenía a Natsuko cargado entre sus brazos y vio a sus hijos con atención, les guiñó un ojo y se fueron directo al segundo piso. Natsu era un mago clase S, y como era uno de los mejores, podía llevar a sus hijos cuando quisiera a la planta alta del lugar. Ya arriba, Natsu soltó a su hijo y este corrió hacia los brazos de su madre. Esta también era una maga clase S, y al igual que su esposo, una de las mejores.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó sin más la mayor de los hijos Dragneel.

-Queremos decirles que tendrán su primera misión fuerte- contestó Natsu muy calmadamente.

Lucy miró a su esposo detenidamente. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? ¿Se carbonizó el cerebro o qué? ¿Cuándo decidió eso? Miles de preguntas se amontonaban en su cabeza mientras veía a sus dos hijos mayores temblar.

* * *

 **Como pudieron notar: Riu y Axel no se llevan bien al igual que Nashi y Justin... Preguntas:**

 **¿Quieren que haya pelea entre ellos?**

 **(Nashi vs Justin, Axel vs Riu o ambos)**

 **¿Quieren que Riu o Axel traten de ponerse románticos con Nashi en su primera misión fuerte?**

 **¿Quieren algún lugar en especial para la misión?**

 **Si alguien quiere, puedo colocar su propio personaje en la historia para hacerla más interesante :3, no olviden comentar y puede que talvez en la próxima semana publique el próximo cap :3 Bay Bay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disculpen mi demora! en serio lo siento mucho TT_TT primero fue porque no sabía cómo seguir y segundo: me dijeron que esto era una perdida de tiempo y me desanimé mucho :c pero ya estoy mejor y les he traído este maravilloso cap :3 (En serio lo siento tanto tanto) Antes de que me quieran matar los dejaré leer tranquilos :D**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

-¿E-En serio?- se atrevió a preguntar Luke. Se sentía algo intimidado por la oscura mirada de su padre.

-Su padre no quiso decir eso. Solo es…-

-Luce, has silencio- le amenazó sin dejar de mirar a sus hijos.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la habitación. Natsu estaba tirado en el suelo con ambas manos encima de su cabeza mientras rodaba por todo el lugar.

-¡No me vuelvas a hablar así, idiota!- le gritó Lucy con los nudillos rojos por haber golpeado a su esposo.

Los chicos rieron ante la acción de su madre, eso relajó un poco el ambiente tan tenso que estaba en todo el lugar. Los demás chicos empezaron a subir junto a sus padres. Todos se miraron algo extrañados ya que no sabían por qué estaban ahí.

-Tendremos una misión muy interesante- comentó Riu que estaba sentado encima de una estatua de hada al fondo del lugar.

Todos se giraron para ver al chico, el cual se veía muy tranquilo, a pesar de la mirada de cierto pelinegro que lo observaba con molestia. El chico bajó y se acercó al lado de Nashi, la cual aún observaba a su padre tirado en el suelo.

-Me gusta tu astucia- habló Erza- Ustedes tendrán una misión extremadamente fuerte. Sabemos que es algo precipitado, pero es para su aprendizaje -

-Comenzarán la misión en tres días y su fecha límite será de un mes- ahora habló Gray.

Todos los chicos se miraron mutuamente. ¿Un mes? ¿Dejarían que hicieran una misión de un mes? Ellos a penas hacían misiones que tardaban cuatro o cinco días, pero esto era demasiado. Nashi era igual que su padre, escondía sus emociones cuando era necesario y esa era una buena ocasión. Si demostraba miedo, todos también lo tendrían, y no quería eso.

-¿Cuál es la misión?- se atrevió a preguntar la Dragneel a su padre quien se estaba levantando del suelo.

-Deberán atrapar a diez demonios de un pueblo que está a tres días de aquí- respondió un rubio muy alto y fuerte.

-¿Por qué ustedes no pueden hacerlo, papá?- preguntó Max mirando de reojo a Laxus.

-Porque si nosotros hacemos la misión, ustedes no aprenderán a controlar mejor su magia- habló Mira con una sonrisa.

-Bien, la haremos- dijo Elton con los brazos cruzados- Necesitamos más información-

-Yo les hablaré de eso- dijo Lucy siendo abrazada por Natsu- Hace algunos años, ese pueblo al que llaman _Demon City,_ ha sido la sede de los demonios más horribles y despiadados. Una chica logró encerrar los diez demonios oscuros en su cuerpo, pero… era muy difícil para ella cargar con ese enorme peso. Ella terminó suicidándose, liberando a los demonios en su pueblo natal-

-¿Quieren decir que tenemos que encerrarlos en nuestros cuerpos?- preguntó Luke con una mirada de desconcierto.

-Algo así.- contestó Natsu mirando a todos los chicos- Cuando encierren a los demonios en sus cuerpos, serán extraídos y los colocaremos en frascos mágicos. Así no podrán escapar-

-Suena bien para mí- comentó Axel fríamente.

-Bien, ahora vayan a hacer sus maletas. Se irán esta noche- dijo Jellal caminando hacia las escaleras.

-¡Esperen!- gritó Max provocando que todos lo miraran- Solo somos nueve-

-Veamos…- dijo Natsu empezando a contar con sus dedos- Elton, Simona, Justin, Ul, Max, Axel, Riu, Nashi y Luke… ¡Es cierto!-

-¡¿Riu?!- gritó Axel muy sorprendido.

-Acéptalo, no puedes vivir sin mí- habló el pelinegro con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-¡Oye!- gritó Natsuko que había dormido en toda la conversación- ¡Yo también voy!-

-No, no irás- dijo Lucy con el ceño fruncido- Eres demasiado pequeño para hacer esta misión-

-Que mal…- dijo el pequeño peli rosa con la mirada baja.

-Aun nos sigue faltando una persona- le recordó Riu a los adultos que estaban en el lugar.

-Yo puedo ir- se escuchó una voz femenina desde atrás.

-¿Asuka?- murmuró Max un poco sonrojado.

-Soy yo o tus queridos primos- habló la pelinegra con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los primos de Max son dos: Lisa, una albina de cinco años y Oliver, otro albino de siete años. Al parecer la pelinegra estaba muy decidida en ir. El albino solo soltó un suspiro y asintió con algo de pesadez.

-Ya están completos, ahora vayan a hacer sus maletas y diríjanse hacia la estación de trenes- ordenó Juvia con una sonrisa.

Todos los chicos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas casas. Nashi, Luke y Riu iban conversando tranquilamente de lo que iban a hacer en aquel pueblo tan extraño. Luke ya le había cogido cariño al pelinegro, tanto que hasta lo veía como a un hermano. Cuando llegaron a la residencia Dragneel, los chicos se dirigieron hacia sus habitaciones. Riu se fue junto a Nashi ya que siempre dormía en la cama con ella, pero no de la manera en que piensan (pervertidos XD), siempre se convertía en muñeco en la noche y dormía tranquilamente junto a su mejor amiga.

-Nashi, ¿dónde está Carla?- preguntó Riu con una mirada despreocupada.

-Ella, Happy y Charle se fueron a vacacionar a una isla un poco extraña- contestó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Extraña en qué sentido?- preguntó ahora un poco curioso.

-No querrás saberlo- dijo Luke junto a un leve escalofrío.

Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas durante todo el camino, hasta que llegaron a una hermosa casa pintada de unos colores muy llamativos. Obra de su padre, claro está. Los tres chicos subieron y empacaron todo lo necesario para su viaje. Nashi introdujo en su bolsa una pequeña carterita llena de dinero por si lo necesitaban. Riu tomó algunas camisetas, pantalones y ropa interior (todo por cortesía de Nashi) y lo colocó en una mochila negra. Luke estaba organizando sus cosas en una pequeña maleta, en donde estaban sus cosas y unas que otras fotos de su queridísima familia. Los chicos salieron de las habitaciones y se dirigieron hacia la estación de trenes. Ahí se pudieron encontrar con sus amigos y con los respectivos padres de cada uno, bueno, solo faltaba Axel. Pasaron unos diez minutos y dos pelinegros altos y una peli azul un poco pequeña aparecieron con una mirada de total naturalidad.

-Llegan tarde, Redfox- dijo Erza con una aura oscura.

-Perdón, no podía encontrar los lentes de Axel- se disculpó Levy asustada por la expresión de la Titania original.

-Descuida.- dijo Titania con una dulce sonrisa y luego miró a los demás chicos- Confiamos en todos ustedes para realizar esta misión-

-Sí, todos nosotros confiamos en nuestros queridos hijos- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su esposa y a sus hijos.

-Nashi- la llamó su madre con una sonrisa- Ten esto- le dijo dándole su llavero con todas sus preciadas llaves.

-Gracias mamá- dijo Nashi abrazando a Lucy.

Todos se despidieron y vieron cómo sus hijos se alejaban a toda velocidad en aquel vehículo. Axel, Max y Nashi iban totalmente mareados, mientras que Justin y Elton se burlaban de estos y Simona los reprendía como su madre lo hacía con sus amigos. Riu tenía a la Dragneel en sus piernas tratando de que sintiera mejor, al igual que Ul con Luke y Asuka con Max. Les permitieron un vagón privado para hospedarse ahí durante los tres días de viaje. Los Dragon Slayer estaban dormidos encima de sus literas, mientras que los demás estaban tratando de idear un plan para su misión.

-Pienso que deberíamos separarnos en dos grupos de cinco- dijo Simona sentada en el piso.

-¿Por qué no pueden ser por pareja?- preguntó Asuka limpiando su escopeta, cortesía de sus padres.

-Porque así seríamos más propensos a recibir un ataque mortal de los demonios- contestó Elton adivinando lo que iba a decir su hermana.

-Ya veo…- dijo Justin que testaba sentado en una de las sillas del lugar.

-¿Por quiénes estarán conformados aquellos grupos?- preguntó Ul al lado de su hermano.

-Tenemos una ventaja- comentó Luke (N/A: él no se marea porque es más parecido a su madre que Nashi, aunque esta fue quien heredó ambas magias)- Tenemos a cuatro Dragon Slayer, incluyéndome-

-Eso es cierto.- dijo Riu- Así que en cada grupo habrán dos Dragon Slayer-

-Bien, entonces separemos los grupos ahora- dijo Simona con una sonrisa.

-Bueno… seremos Ul, Max, Asuka, Elton y yo- dijo Luke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Están bien con eso?-

-Por mí está bien- contestó la pelinegra guardando su arma.

-Eso quiere decir…- empezó a hablar Riu un poco cabreado- ¡¿Que tengo que hacer equipo con Axel?!-

-Sí- dijeron todos con una gotita estilo anime en sus nucas.

-Joder…- fue lo único que pudo decir Riu ante la respuesta de todos.

Los chicos estuvieron algo nerviosos durante todo el viaje. Ninguno de los tres Dragon Slayer que sufrían de los mareos se despertó. Pronto, llegaron a un pueblo lleno de personas, algo extraño, ya que se suponía que estaría totalmente vacío. Los diez chicos se bajaron del tren y le fueron a hablar a las personas.

-Hola, ¿sabe dónde queda Demon City?- preguntó Ul a una mujer, pero esta no le contestó.

-Oe señor, ¿aquí es Demon City?- preguntó Justin a alguien que parecía ser el encargado del lugar, pero tampoco le respondió.

-¿Hola?... ¿Disculpe?...- Simona trató de preguntarle a las personas del lugar, pero todas la ignoraban- Señor… Señora… ¿Me podrían…?- la peli azul estuvo a punto de llorar, hasta que reequipó una enorme espada y se subió a una mesa- ¡RESPÓNDANME MALDITA SEA!-

-Titania de plata ataca de nuevo- dijo Nashi con una gota estilo anime en su frente, siendo seguida por el asentimiento de los demás chicos.

La Fernández estuvo a punto de atacar a uno de los pueblerinos del lugar, pero su gemelo lo impidió chocando espadas contra ella. Ambos se miraban desafiantemente mientras que los demás chicos observaban la escena en silencio. Simona sonrió y eso hizo que Elton tuviera una expresión de preocupación extrema. Simona reequipó otra espada y la lanzó hacia una niña de cabellos castaños. Todos los chicos intentaron detener la espada, todos menos Nashi, que estaba de pie en su lugar con una expresión neutral. Fue imposible detener aquella espada que iba a toda velocidad hacia esa niña, y cuando la golpeó en el pecho, todos los magos cerraron los ojos con preocupación.

-¡¿Qué diablos hiciste?!- gritó Elton iracundo.

-Lo correcto- contestó Nashi acercándose hacia Simona.

El grupo de amigos se quedó en silencio observando a la niña. Estaba pálida, con los ojos bien abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos. Elton quiso golpear a su hermana, pero Nashi detuvo su mano con la suya. Simona volvió a reequipar otra espada y se la lanzó a un señor detrás de ella.

-¡Deja de matar a gente inocente!- gritó el pelirrojo desesperado.

-¿Gente inocente?- preguntaron ambas chicas con una sonrisa, mientras que la rubia lanzaba una bola de fuego hacia una mujer y la hacía cenizas.

-Nashi al ser una maga de espíritus celestiales, pudo ver lo mismo que yo- dijo Simona colocando su mano encima del hombro de la Dragneel.

-¿Y qué fue lo que vieron?- preguntó Justin horrorizado.

-Que ellos no son personas- dijo Nashi observando a su alrededor- Son solo copias de personas que fallecieron hace años-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Ul casi desmayándose.

-Soy una maga de espíritus celestiales… Es obvio que puedo percibir esta clase de cosas- dijo Nashi ya un poco cansada.

Los chicos observaron detenidamente el lugar y nadie se había inmutado por lo que había sucedido, absolutamente nadie. Además de eso, que las víctimas no habían sangrado ni un poco. Sus expresiones solo mostraban un leve dolor, pero luego de eso, nada. Axel caminó hacia donde estaba la rubia, y con sus lentes y un libro negro en su mano les dio la razón a sus amigas.

-He leído que los magos de espíritus celestiales pueden sentir cuando una persona está viva, o si simplemente su cuerpo está siendo manipulado- explicó el Redfox recitando un fragmento del libro.

-Gracias, nerd- dijo Justin con burla, ganándose la mirada asesina del Redfox y la Dragneel.

-Al parecer este es el lugar, ¿qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Asuka mirando a su alrededor.

-Primero encontremos dónde hospedarnos… No quiero seguir viendo a estas "personas"- dijo Elton con una gotita estilo anime en la sien.

Todos los chicos asintieron y buscaron al centro de la ciudad algún lugar en donde pasarse aquel mes de misión. Pronto encontraron un hotel y sin avisar a nadie subieron hacia las habitaciones. Las cuatro chicas se fueron a un dormitorio juntas y los seis chicos a otro, ya que no confiaban en ninguno de aquellos habitantes tan raros, ya que simplemente no estaban vivos. Cuando las chicas se instalaron, salieron a caminar un rato, dejando que los chicos terminaran de desempacar sus pertenencias.

 ***En Magnolia*:**

Una rubia caminaba de un lado a otro tratando de calmarse un poco, mientras que su peli rosa esposo miraba el paisaje desde el balcón de su hogar. Lucy se sentó en un sillón, luego se levantó y fue a revisar a su hijo peli rosa dormido, volvió a entrar en la sala superior de la casa que era en donde se encontraba Natsu. Sin más que hacer, la rubia se detuvo detrás de su esposo a un metro de este.

-Natsu…- le llamó la rubia a su esposo- ¿Crees que debimos decirle a Nashi y Luke sobre…?-

-No.- negó dándose la vuelta para verla- Si lo supiesen, no hubiesen querido hacer aquella misión-

-¡Pero te lo dije desde un principio!- reclamó la Heartfilia con los ojos cristalizados- ¡Ellos son demasiados jóvenes para hacer algo tan estúpido y peligroso!-

-¿No crees que ya tenían que saberlo?- preguntó Natsu tranquilamente.

-¡Pero no de esta manera!- gritó rompiendo a llorar.

-Luce…- susurró el Dragneel abrazando a su rubia- Te aseguro que nuestros hijos lograrán superar esto- dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible.

* * *

 **Ara, ara :3 hasta aquí el cap de hoy (vuelvo a pedir disculpas por el restraso ) ahora, ¿Por qué o por quién están controladas aquellas copias? ¿Qué es lo que ocultan Natsu y Lucy? ¿Qué secretos oculta ese pueblo? ¿Les ha gustado la historia? Esta y otras preguntas más serán respondidas en el próximo capitulo XD Recuerden dejar un hermoso review :3**

 **Eagle Gold: Lo sé, todos quieren a Axel como pareja para nuestra querida Nashi XD**

 **Melodiosa: Muchos me han dicho eso XD pero... ¿quién sabe? talvez sea pareja de alguien más :3 ewe (sufre un poco XD)**

 **hasta el próximo cap! Bay Bay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bajen sus tomates, lanzas y demás objetos hirientes! No he podido actualizar por la simple razón de que Zeref manipuló a mis profesores para que dejaran tareas más largas y difíciles U.U Pero dejando eso de lado, les he traído un sensual capítulo :D pero aun no habrá peleas e.e así que espero que disfruten este cap!**

 **Pon el cap, Natsu!**

 **Natsu: " _Pon el cap, Natsu" "Hazme el amor, Natsu"_ ¡CON UN SIMPLE _"POR FAVOR"_ ME CONFORMO!**

 **yo: confórmate con que no te deje encerrado en el auto èwé**

 **Natsu: OxO"**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

 ***En Demon City con los chicos*:**

Las cuatro chicas iban caminando por un hermoso parque en donde había muchos árboles llenos de flores y frutos. Las "personas" caminaban tranquilamente por la acera mientras conversaban entre sí, o pretendían hacerlo. Todas se encaminaron hacia un puesto de helados y trataron de tomar el suyo.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlas?- preguntó amablemente el señor del puesto con una sonrisa en su rostro. Las chicas pegaron un grito y brincaron hacia atrás de la impresión- ¿Qué pasa señoritas?- preguntó el señor un poco extrañado.

-N-Nada- contestó Asuka que era la única que podía articular palabra.

-Bueno, ¿de qué van a pedir sus helados?-

-Yo lo quiero de fresas- se adelantó Simona con corazones en los ojos.

-Uno de pistacho para mí- dijo Asuka con una sonrisa amigable.

-Yo quiero de todos los sabores- pidió Ul muy emocionada y saltando de un lado a otro.

-Muy bien- dijo el señor preparando los helados.

Nashi se quedó observando a aquel señor, no sabía por qué él era el único que reaccionaba a ellas. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal y se dio vuelta como un cohete. Nada. Nadie la observaba, salvo sus amigas, las cuales lo hacían de una forma bastante extraña. Nashi volvió a observar en donde estaban sus amigas y aquel hombre que no tenía alma pero que extrañamente respondía ante ellas.

-¿De qué quiere su helado?- preguntó el señor con una sonrisa.

-Yo no como helado- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y empezando a caminar por donde había llegado.

-¿No le gustaría probar nuestro nuevo helado con picante?- le preguntó provocando que la Dragneel se detuviera en seco.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- preguntó la rubia de ojos jade al señor.

-Claro, es un sabor para los fanáticos de la salsa picante-

-Pero… ¿El hielo no contrarrestaría al picante?- preguntó la Dragneel con su invencible lógica.

-Ah…- el señor se quedó mudo y por un instante pareció como si estuviese teniendo una disputa en su interior.

-Genial Nashi- dijo Simona con ironía- Lo descompusiste- dijo a lo que todas las chicas empezaron a reír, incluyendo a la propia Dragneel.

-Bueno, vámonos de aquí- propuso Asuka comenzando a caminar hacia el hotel.

Todas las chicas empezaron a caminar hacia donde se estaban hospedando, mientras reían y comentaban cosas sin sentido. Nashi, al tener un excelente oído, escuchó algo a lo lejos. Las chicas se detuvieron para observar lo que era. Simona reequipó una armadura plateada y una espada adornada por alas de plata, Asuka reequipó una ametralladora, Ul absorbió agua de las fuentes que se encontraban cerca del lugar y Nashi encendió uno de sus puños con fuego y el otro estaba ocupado por su látigo. Eran varios pasos, algo pesados para ser animales o alguna de las copias.

-¿Puedes percibir su aroma?- preguntó sutilmente la Fernández observando hacia todos lados.

-Nada.- contestó la Dragneel algo frustrada- Solo puedo oler barro mojado y cenizas-

-Esto no me gusta- comentó la pelinegra chocando espaldas contra la rubia y observando hacía su dirección.

-No debimos salir sin los chicos- dijo Ul algo asustada mientras hacía una barrera de agua alrededor de ellas.

La Dragneel le pidió que hiciera un hueco en la barrera para poder salir un poco y ver de quién se trataba. Obedeciendo a su amiga, le dio paso para que saliera y no volvió a cerrar la barrera para que en cualquier momento se pudiera proteger. Nashi avanzó unos cuantos pasos tratando de descifrar ese olor y sonidos tan extraños. Algo la hizo reaccionar. Una sombra que se movía a toda velocidad hacia ella. Lo único que logró hacer fue gritar y golpear con todas sus fuerzas aquella sombra, la cual cayó pesadamente en el suelo.

-¡Maldición!- vociferó aquella sombra que ahora podían reconocer con facilidad- ¡Casi me rompes la nariz!-

-¡Maldito bastardo come hielo!- gritó la Dragneel dándole una patada en su entrepierna- ¡La próxima vez que me vuelvas a asustar así, te castro!-

-¡OHHHH!- los chicos salieron de entre los árboles y se empezaron a reír del pobre mago del Ice Maker. Nashi estaba a punto de golpear a cada uno de ellos, pero Simona se le adelantó.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos planeaban con todo esto?!- gritó golpeando a cada chico en la cabeza.

-Queríamos hacerles una broma- admitió Elton con espirales en los ojos y un chichón en la cabeza.

-¡Serán idiotas!- gritó Nashi- ¡El olor a barro mojado me… da…!- no pudo terminar su oración porque se fue corriendo hacia un bote de basura a vomitar.

A los chicos les caía una gota estilo anime al ver a la pobre Dragneel vomitando lo poco que había comido antes de llegar a aquel lugar. Las chicas se fueron a ver el estado de su amiga, mientras que los chicos trataban de levantarse del suelo, ya que el golpe de Titania de plata los hizo quedarse en el suelo por buen rato. Asuka le recomendó a todos los chicos que se dieran un baño para que Nashi pudiera sentirse mejor, cosa que todos hicieron. Las chicas se encaminaron hacia el hotel y se quedaron en su habitación durante el resto del día.

-¿Por qué te da nauseas el olor a barro mojado?- se atrevió preguntar Simona buscando algo de ropa para darse un baño.

-No lo sé.- dijo Nashi sentada en su cama- Al parecer afecta mi olfato y termino vomitando por culpa de ese aroma tan repugnante-

-Quizás pueda ser por algo de tu pasado- comentó Asuka saliendo del baño con solo una toalla enrollando su cuerpo.

-Eso es posible- dijo Ul corriendo para entrar antes que Simona al baño.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta!- gritó Simona aporreando la puerta.

-Iré a ver a los chicos- dijo Nashi saliendo de la habitación con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Caminó unos pocos metros hacia el final del pasillo y se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de los chicos cerrada. No se molestó en tocar y simplemente entró por su cuenta. La Dragneel se quedó con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa malévola en los labios. Los chicos se detuvieron en donde estaban. Cada uno de ellos estaba únicamente en calzoncillos, propinándose latigazos con las toallas. Nashi entró lentamente al lugar y se posicionó en el centro de la habitación, mientras que los chicos intentaban cubrirse con las toallas que tenían en sus manos.

-¡Sal de aquí!- gritó Justin con la cara completamente roja.

-No lo haré.- dijo Nashi sentándose en una de las sillas del lugar- Vine a joderlos un rato-

-Pues te vamos a sacar… ¿Qué h-haces?- dijo Elton totalmente sonrojado al ver como Nashi se sacaba suavemente su bufanda del cuello.

-Me saco la bufanda, ¿no se nota?- preguntó la Dragneel con una sonrisa pícara.

La rubia de ojos jade se cruzó de piernas, dejando ver sus tersos muslos y su bien cuidada piel. Ninguno de los chicos pudo alejar la vista del espectáculo que estaba dando la mayor de los Dragneel en la habitación. Nashi le envió una mirada picante a los chicos, que pudiese haber derretido hasta el iceberg más grande del mundo si se encontrase en esa habitación.

-Luke, has algo… ¡Es tu hermana!- dijo Max con un hilito de sangre desde su nariz.

-Ah…- el Dragneel estaba hasta peor que el Dreyar. Un hilo de sangre se posaba desde su nariz y no tenía vergüenza alguna por ello.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- preguntó Nashi inocentemente mientras se levantaba de la silla- Hagamos un poco de ejercicio-

Todos los chicos tragaron duro al ver que la rubia de mechones rosáceos se levantaba un poco la blusa. Pero, dejó esa tarea y abrió levemente su boca para que un hilo de fuego recorriera su cuerpo en espiral, calcinando sus ropas y dejando ver unos pantalones súper cortos de color negro y una blusa del mismo color que dejaba ver su plano abdomen. Se sujetó su cabello en una coleta alta con su bufanda y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Las chicas y yo los esperaremos abajo para empezar con el entrenamiento- dijo la Dragneel junto a una carcajada victoriosa.

-Vuelvo al tiro- dijo Axel acercándose al baño con una toalla tapándole la entrepierna.

-¿Te vas a masturbar?- se burló Luke junto a una carcajada.

-Al menos YO no me puse duro por mi hermana- le devolvió mientras entraba en el baño.

-¡No estoy duro!- le gritó con enojo.

-¡Lo estás!- aseguraron todos apuntando hacia la entrepierna del Dragneel.

-Idiotas- murmuró Luke totalmente sonrojado.

-Y tú un depravado- le contestó Max con una sonrisa triunfante.

Nashi llegó hasta su habitación y se encontró con las chicas vistiendo con ropa deportiva. Simona iba vestida con una blusa hasta la mitad de los muslos y unas zapatillas deportivas y su pelo largo sujetado en una coleta media. Ul iba vestida con una blusa sumamente corta y unos pantalones cortos de color azul oscuro y lunares blancos, junto a un par de zapatos y su pelo suelto y por último; Asuka estaba vestida con una camiseta corta, unos pantalones jeans extremadamente cortos, su sombrero favorito de vaquero y unos zapatos deportivos.

-¿A qué hora te cambiaste de ropa?- preguntó Simona al ver el conjunto negro de la rubia.

-Hace poco- contestó esta con tranquilidad- ¿Nos vamos?-

-Sí- contestaron todas para luego dirigirse hacia el primer piso.

Los chicos bajaron justo detrás de las chicas y todos se fueron hacia un parque de entrenamiento. Ahí, todos los chicos se empeñaron a practicar su magia. Asuka reequipó dos pistolas y empezó a disparar a toda velocidad hacia unos blancos a quince metros de su posición, todos los disparos llegaban al centro, provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción de parte de la pelinegra. Elton y Simona reequiparon armaduras gemelas y luego crearon una lluvia de espadas que destrozaron los arboles del lugar. Justin y Ul crearon una bestia de hielo y agua, la cual, era perfectamente manipulada por ambos magos. Mientras que Riu se multiplicaba (como en la primera parte de la historia) y retaba a los Dragon Slayer con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿No van a atacar?- preguntó el muñeco humano con una enorme sonrisa.

-No tienes que pedirlo dos veces- dijo Axel colocándose delante de los demás.

Los cuatro chicos hicieron sus rugidos de dragón hacia donde estaban las copias del chico, los cuales los esquivaron por completo. Los chicos crearon una pirámide en donde estaba la Dragneel mayor encima de ellos. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de cada uno e hicieron un rugido combinado entre todos ellos. No funcionó. Max, frustrado, se decidió a atacar por su cuenta. Grave error. Uno de los clones de Riu lo atacó por detrás, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

-Maldito muñeco viviente- dijo el Dreyar con una vena saliendo de su frente.

Los hermanos Dragneel se observaron con complicidad y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de cada uno. Luke tomó a su hermana por la cintura y acercó su pecho contra el de ella. Empezaron a bailar lentamente, mientras que de sus cuerpos salía un brillo extraño y un calor insoportable. Los demás chicos observaban los movimientos de los hermanos y se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la perfecta sincronía que tenían. Luego de varios segundos, Luke colocó a Nashi de espaldas a él, y mientras la abrazaba desde atrás, ambos soltaron un fuerte rugido y una bola de fuego salió de las bocas de ambos dando de lleno a cada uno de los clones, cuidando de que no lastimara al Riu real.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Simona con un brillo extremo en los ojos.

-Aun no le ponemos nombre- dijeron ambos Dragneel con una sonrisa.

-Es una técnica que estamos tratando de perfeccionar- comentó Nashi separándose de su hermano.

-Nos está quedando bien- dijo Luke abrazando a su hermana.

-¡Mi rival de amor ya tiene un baile con mi querido Luke-sama!- gritó Ul haciendo reír a los chicos.

-¡Somos hermanos!- gritaron ambos Dragneel con las caras completamente rojas.

-Eso lo sé.- dijo la Fullbuster con una sonrisa- Pero quise experimentar lo que mi mamá siempre le decía a la tuya-

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, mientras que los pobres clones de Riu yacían en el suelo con los ojos en espirales y sus cuerpos cubiertos de quemaduras y tierra. La Dragneel se acomodó su ropa y le sonrió a su hermano. Luego de un rato, todos volvieron a entrenar con una fuerza impresionante, mientras que Nashi ya no estaba. Algo inquietó a los chicos. No fue un ataque, no fue un presentimiento, sino una minúscula ráfaga de aire caliente atravesando el lugar. Ya estaba oscuro y las luces de la ciudad resplandecían sin parar. Todos se miraron y se dirigieron hacia el hotel, no sin antes buscar a la Dragneel.

Todos los chicos se empeñaron en buscar a la rubia, pero Axel les avisó que ya sabía en dónde se encontraba gracias a su olfato. Se despidió del grupo y se encaminó hacia el bosque que estaba al lado del parque de entrenamiento. Caminó durante unos quince minutos, hasta que encontró un enorme cementerio. Observó a todos lados y vio a lo lejos a Nashi. Caminó lentamente hacia donde se encontraba ella, y cuando estuvo a su lado, leyó la lápida que estaba en frente de ella, o como pudo, ya que las letras estaban muy maltratadas por los años y cubiertas de moho.

-¿Lu… cas?- fue lo único que pudo leer el Redfox.

-Dice que murió a los quince años- comentó Nashi sin hacer algún movimiento.

-¿Por qué te fijas solo en este?- preguntó el pelinegro algo confundido.

-No lo sé- fue lo único que pudo contestar la rubia antes de darse la vuelta- ¿Nos vamos?-

Axel solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron hacia el centro de la ciudad. Los dos magos hablaban de cosas sin importancia, hasta que llegaron al hotel y subieron hacia sus habitaciones. Se despidieron y se dirigieron hacia sus respectivas habitaciones. Desde que Nashi entró, se fue directo hacia la ducha y dejó a las chicas hablando. Se quitó su conjunto y su ropa interior, para luego estar completamente desnuda. Abrió la regadera y un chorro de agua caliente humedeció su cuerpo.

- _Nashi_ \- la llamó Asuka desde afuera del baño- _Traeremos algo de cenar, hoy tendremos una noche de chicas-_ dijo para luego empezar a caminar.

La Dragneel solo pudo asentir para sí misma y volver a ducharse. Con su jabón líquido de fresas, se limpió suavemente el cuerpo hasta quedar totalmente limpia y con una sensación de frescura recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Luego de haberse removido todo el jabón, se colocó una toalla en el cuerpo y con otra en su cabello salió del baño. Se encontró con las chicas en pijama y con comida por montones en una enorme mesa.

-¿Recordaron traer picante?- preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!- dijeron todas mostrando varios frascos del elixir picante.

Con una sonrisa, Nashi se colocó un pijama corto y luego todas las chicas empezaron a cenar. Asuka les mostró unas cuantas botellas con sake a las "inocentes" adolescentes, que no dudaron ni un segundo en abrirlas y tomárselas junto con la cena. Las risas se hicieron presentes en el lugar mientras la pobre Ul yacía dormida en el suelo con su pijama corta de color azul toda estrujada. Simona vestía un pijama largo de color morado con espaditas en miniatura y su pelo lo traía suelto. Asuka tenía unos pantalones cortos azules y una camiseta morada que le cubría hasta la cintura. Y Nashi estaba vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una blusa un poco corta con fuego dibujado en esta. Luego de unas cuantas botellas y alguna que otra competencia de quién tomaba más rápido, las chicas quedaron ebrias y sus ideas no eran muy claras que digamos.

-¿A alguna le g-gustaría joder a *hip* los chicos?- preguntó Simona con una enorme sonrisa y un sonrojo extremo en sus mejillas.

-¡Vamos!- gritaron con entusiasmo Asuka y Nashi mientras salían abrazadas y dejaban a la pobre Ul durmiendo tranquilamente.

Las tres chicas se dirigieron hasta la habitación de sus compañeros, y sin previo aviso, entraron al lugar. El grupo de seis chicos se sorprendieron al ver a sus amigas ahí, y más aún cuando percibieron el aroma a alcohol en el aire. Las chicas rieron a carcajadas por la reacción de los chicos, mientras que Axel intentaba sostener a Nashi, quien se estaba tambaleando sin control de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Elton con una vena saliendo de su frente.

-Vinimos a ver el unicornio dorado de la deidad rusa- balbuceó Asuka con una sonrisa inocente y sus mejillas coloradas por el alcohol.

-Ahora están hablando estupideces…- dijo Luke casi explotando de la risa.

-¡Yo no hablo puñeteras estupideces!- reclamó la Dragneel mayor- ¡Yo hablo sensualidades!- dijo esto último sacándole el dedo medio.

-Creo que nos jodimos…- dijo Axel con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

-Al parecer tomaron demasiado alcohol- comentó Justin en una pose pensativa.

-¡No mames!- gritaron todos los chicos queriendo asesinar al mago del hielo.

-¡Max!- gritó Asuka abalanzándose encima de este.

-¿Q-Qué pasa?- preguntó el albino tirado en el suelo y con Asuka encima de este, mientras la sostenía del trasero por "accidente" (N/A: eso ni él se lo cree XD).

-Tengo sueño…- dijo acurrucándose en su pecho.

-Una menos- dijo Riu verificando que la pelinegra se había dormido.

-¡Yo quiero jugar!- gritó Simona reequipando dos espadas y apuntando a Justin y a su hermano.

-Luke… Ayúdanos…- susurró el Fernández caminando lentamente hacia atrás, siendo seguido por el Fullbuster.

-¡Adiós!- dijo y luego colocó sus brazos en "X"- ¡Técnica secreta del Dragón del Fuego: Llamas rápidas!- gritó y justo cuando iba a empezar a correr, Nashi lo agarró del cuello de la camiseta.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado- dijo la Dragneel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó el rubio tratando de zafarse del agarre de su hermana mayor.

-¡Ustedes tampoco!- dijo la rubia con ojos jade apuntando con su puño envuelto en llamas a Riu y Axel que intentaba escabullirse por la ventana.

-¡Aye!- dijeron ambos chicos de pelo negro algo asustados.

Nashi levantó a su hermano y le susurró algo al oído, cosa que parece que le gustó, ya que una enorme sonrisa se produjo en su rostro. La Dragneel mayor soltó a su hermano en el suelo y este salió corriendo hacia el pasillo. Los chicos lo miraban de una forma extraña, para luego todos decirle en voz baja " _suertudo_ ". Por otro lado, Simona estaba jugando a tiro al blanco con el su hermano y el peli azul, y sorprendentemente, tenía una excelente puntería, aun estando ebria. Y por último estaba Asuka, durmiendo al lado de Max que se había quedado dormido en el suelo y con la chica encima.

-Nashi… déjanos dormir- suplicó Axel- Son las 3:45 de la madrugada…-

-Ño- contestó de una manera muy infantil- Quiero probar algo con ustedes- dijo pero ahora mirando a los chicos de una forma pícara.

-Esto me da mala espina…- le susurró Riu a Axel, el cual asintió con temor.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo, mientras que Nashi los vigilaba, pero de un momento a otro, la rubia se agachó y se acercó un poco a ellos. La rubia sonrió maliciosamente y, aun ebria, le guiñó un ojo a ambos pelinegros y acercó su rostro al de ellos.

-Saquen sus lenguas- dijo Nashi con una sonrisa, a lo que los chicos obedecieron con temor- Ahora acérquense más-

-¡Ni muerto!- gritaron ambos chicos con una vena saliendo de sus frentes.

-Háganlo- ordenó con un puchero de lo más tierno.

-Vale…- dijeron los dos acercándose más hasta casi chocar lenguas.

Nashi tomó la cabeza de ambos chicos por detrás y los acercó mucho más, hasta que los tres tocaron sus lenguas. Los chicos al principio sintieron repulsión porque, claro, eran chicos, pero luego de varios segundos empezaron a mover sus lenguas al mismo ritmo que la Dragneel. Poco tiempo después, los tres chicos se separaron, dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva de por medio. Nashi sonrió ampliamente y se dirigió hacia su habitación arrastrando a Simona por la armadura.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy! pero! no olviden dejarme Reviews :3 con eso alimento a mi Onii-san :3**

 **Natsu: Es cierto... muero de hambre T.T**

 **yo: Cállate y vuelve a la esquina!**

 **Natsu: Espera a que Lucy se entere *se va a la esquina***

 **yo: Ella me dijo que lo hiciera :P**

 **Melodiosa: 1) unos cuantos chicos de mi colegio (son unos locos -.-")**

 **2) Mi querida Melodi... Nashi tiene más pretendientes que Lucy, no esperes que tome una decision ahora XD**

 **3) Bueno... eso es secreto... shhh!**

 **4) Como puedes ver: acabo de hacerlo XD pero como leíste arriba, tengo muchas clases y proyectos. Trataré de hacerlo lo más frecuente posible ;)**

 **Preguntas:**

 **¿Qué creen que pasará en el próximo cap?**

 **¿Quién es ese Lucas?**

 **¿Por qué Nashi siente nauseas por el barro mojado?**

 **Estas y más preguntas serán resueltas... a lo largo de la historia XD**

 **hasta el próximo cap! Bay Bay!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola! NO ME MATEN! Sé que tardé mucho en suvir este cap y que quieren ver sangre justamente por eso U.U pero estoy luchando contra Zeref y mis profesores por todas las tareas y examenes que me están dejando (Eso debe ser ilegal) Pero bueno, los dejaré leer este cap, y se lo dedico a mi mejor amiga Maite! *.* Es que ella me inspira a escribir :3 También se lo dedico a ustedes, mis queridos lectores :3 bueno... Ya pueden leer XD**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

-¡PERO QUE COSA TAN GAY!- gritaron los cuatro chicos, despertando a Max y a Asuka.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el albino un poco somnoliento.

-¡Axel, Riu y Nashi se besaron!- contestó Justin un poco asqueado.

-O sea, ¿por turnos?- preguntó algo confundido el Dreyar.

-¡No!- dijo Elton casi muriéndose de la risa- ¡Los tres al mismo tiempo!-

-Qué asco- dijo Max carcajeándose un poco, para luego levantarse con una Asuka muy cansada- Vengo enseguida, la llevaré a su habitación-

Los chicos solo asintieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas camas. Elton y Justin se estuvieron burlando un buen rato de Riu y Axel, quienes fueron obligados a darse un beso con la Dragneel al mismo tiempo. Luego de un rato, Max volvió arrastrando a Luke por la camiseta, el cual se estaba quejando por la bruta acción del albino.

-Este pendejo nos abandonó en plena pelea- dijo Max arrojando al rubio en medio de la habitación.

-¡ESTÁS MUERTO DRAGNEEL!- gritaron los cinco chicos al mismo tiempo que se arrojaban encima del rubio.

-¡NOOOOO!- gritó este antes de ser golpeado brutalmente por sus compañeros.

El resto de la noche pasó con tranquilidad, al menos para las chicas, ya que cuando amaneció cada una se encontraba en su respectiva cama. Luego de que todas se despertaran, se fueron directo al baño para poder quitarse aquel dolor de cabeza y aquella sensación tan nauseabunda que tenían en el momento.

-No vuelvo a tomar sake con Asuka…- comentó Simona antes de vomitar en el inodoro.

-¿Cuántas veces lo ha repetido ya?- preguntó Ul saliendo con una toalla envuelta en su cuerpo.

-Unas… setenta veces- contestó Nashi sentada en el tocador.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo por milésima vez Asuka, harta de las críticas de las chicas.

-Me vale.- dijo la Dragneel levantándose de su lugar- Empezaremos con la búsqueda en una hora-

Todas las chicas asintieron mientras que la Dragneel mayor caminó hacia la habitación de los chicos para avisarles sobre la búsqueda. No tardó mucho en entrar y encontrar a todos los chicos dormidos, menos su hermano, el cual estaba a mitad de la habitación con varios chichones en la cabeza. Soltó una leve risilla y movió delicadamente a su hermano para que se despertara. Luke despertó con un horrible dolor en la cabeza y se fue directo al baño para buscar algunas aspirinas. La Dragneel mayor se quedó en la habitación, y con una sonrisa maliciosa tomó aire y rugió como un verdadero dragón, provocando que los chicos salieran disparados de sus camas.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó Justin de cabeza en el suelo- ¡A veces me pregunto si eres un maldito hombre!-

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Nashi acercándose al Fullbuster.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la rubia se encaminó hacia donde estaba el chico de cabello azul oscuro y lo pateó justo donde más le duele. Los chicos se quedaron estáticos en sus camas. Nashi podía ser cruel cuando se lo proponía. Justin soltó un chillido de niña mientras se revolcaba en el suelo tratando de que el dolor disminuyera.

-Ahora, eres una nenita- comentó la Dragneel mientras se acercaba a la puerta- Empezaremos la búsqueda en una hora. Espero que estén listos- dijo y se fue.

-Ella da miedo- dijeron todos con una gota estilo anime en sus nucas mientras miraban hacia la puerta.

Los chicos soltaron un leve suspiro y se encaminaron a buscar sus ropas para irse a la búsqueda de aquellos demonios. Luego de veinte minutos todos bajaron y buscaron algo para desayunar. Ya estando listos, se dividieron en los dos grupos de cinco y se dirigieron sectores diferentes del pueblo.

-¡Mo! ¡Esto es aburrido!- dijo Ul pateando alguna piedrecitas.

-Ara, ara… Ya estoy muy aburrido- dijo Max con los brazos en su nuca.

-Sonaste igual que tu madre- comentó Asuka con una risilla.

-Es cierto- dijo Elton con burla en su voz.

-Hagan silencio…- susurró Luke colocándose en el suelo como un depredador a punto de atacar.

Un silencio se produjo en el lugar, dejando que el viento soplara tranquilamente entre los árboles y clones de personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el lugar. El Dragneel se posicionó en frente de todos los chicos, mientras que estos se preparaban para atacar a cualquier sospechoso. Luke se levantó lentamente agudizando su oído para encontrar algún ruido fuera de lugar. Pero lo que empezó a escuchar lo dejó helado.

- _¿Por qué tratas de protegerla?_ \- susurró malignamente una voz un poco grave en su cabeza.

-¿Qué?...- susurró dándose la vuelta para ver a la Fullbuster.

- _No me refiero a ella…_ \- corrigió junto a una risilla un tanto burlona pero amenazante- _Pronto nos veremos los tres cara a cara… Luke…_ \- dijo esto último para luego dejar de escucharse.

-¿Luke?- le llamó Max mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Dragneel sudando un poco.

-Pareces asustado…- comentó Asuka algo preocupada.

-Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma, Luke-sama- dijo Ul rozando la mejilla pálida del chico con su dedo índice.

-E-Estoy bien. Pero…- dijo en un susurro- No, nada. Sigamos buscando- Luke empezó a caminar siendo seguido por sus compañeros.

Mientras tanto, el segundo grupo estaba en un sector mucho más alejado de donde deberían buscar. Nashi caminaba despreocupadamente mientras los demás buscaban con la mirada algo sospechoso.

-Sería más rápido si nos ayudaras a buscar- dijo Justin cabreado al ver la actitud tan desinteresada de la Dragneel.

-No detecto almas demoniacas- contestó sin girar su rostro.

-Yo tampoco…- contestaron Riu y Simona observando los alrededores.

-Genial, tres detectores de demonios y no hemos encontrado ni uno- dijo Axel con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-Puedo oler algo…- susurró la Dragneel deteniéndose de repente, asustando a sus amigos.

-Yo también- dijo Axel olfateando el aire como si fuera un perro.

Todos los chicos se colocaron en pose de ataque, por si algún demonio se quería pasar de listo y se osaba a tratar de herir a alguno de ellos. Los arbustos se empezaron a mover, provocando que los chicos prestaran toda su atención hacia estos. Una chica de cabello tan negro como la noche, ojos rojos, un kimono muy corto y cuernos en su cabeza salió de los arbustos, dejando a los chicos totalmente impresionados.

-Hola- saludó como si nada la chica con cuernos- Mi nombre es Oru, un gusto-

A los chicos se les resbaló una gota de sudor estilo anime por la nuca, mientras que Nashi y Simona caían de espaldas por la actitud tan amigable del demonio.

-Hola- dijo Simona reequipando dos espadas y colocándose en posición de batalla- Yo soy Simona Fernández. Titania de Plata para ti, y soy la que te acabará en este momento- dijo esto último con mucho orgullo.

-Que mona eres- dijo la chica con una sonrisa, pero esta se borró al ver a la Dragneel detrás de la peli azul- ¡TÚ!- gritó asustando a la rubia.

Nashi volteó hacia todos lados y apuntando con un dedo índice hacia sí misma dijo -¿Yo?- (N/A: digna hija de Natsu XD).

-¡Por tu culpa _él_ no me quiere hacer caso!- la acusó con una aura oscura.

-¿Por qué diablos le andas quitando novios a los demonios?- preguntó Justin con los brazos cruzados.

-¡YO NO LE HE QUITADO EL NOVIO A NADIE!- gritó la rubia indignada por aquella horrible acusación.

La chica con cuernos se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba la Dragneel mientras hacía crujir sus propios huesos de los dedos, tratando de relajarlos un poco. Nashi tragó saliva audiblemente mientras caminaba hacia atrás. Pero Simona no perdió tiempo, y de un movimiento rápido, empezó a atacar al demonio con gran velocidad. Los chicos trataban de ayudarla, pero cada vez que intentaban hacerlo, terminaban heridos o con algunos leves moretones. Simona estaba muy concentrada en su pelea, tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando el demonio cayó en el suelo, exhausto por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho.

-¡Simona cálmate!- gritó Justin llamando la atención de la Fernández.

La peli azul se giró para ver a sus amigos con un gesto asustado y con los ojos bien abiertos. Luego de un rato, ella le pide a Nashi que haga el hechizo de encierro para que ella cargara con el demonio. La Dragneel soltó una hilera de palabras confusas y al final dejó ver un enorme brillo que hizo desaparecer al demonio.

-B-Bien…- dijo Simona con la cara pálida- Mejor sigamos para encontrar a los demás-

-Debes descansar- le recomendó Justin ayudándola a no caerse.

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien!- dijo la peli azul con un puchero en su rostro.

A los chicos les pereció algo tierno. Simona siempre era una chica tierna, pero sacó el carácter de su madre. Todos se encaminaron hacia el hotel, ayudando lo mejor que podían a su compañera. La Fernández estaba pasando un infierno con el demonio dentro de su cuerpo. Era algo agobiante tener algo tan enfermizamente demoniaco en su propio cuerpo. Pero Nashi sabe que ese demonio es el más débil de todos. Solo era cuestión de tiempo de que los más fuertes aparecieran.

-¿Cuánto falta?- preguntó Justin sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos.

-Un par de cuadras- contestó Axel cargando a Simona en su espalda.

Todos se quedaron en silencio durante el resto del camino. En menos de unos cuantos minutos ya se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del hotel, para subir a la peli azul hacia su respectiva habitación. Pero se sorprendieron al encontrar a Elton acostado en una de las camas de las chicas, siendo atendido por Ul y Asuka.

-¿Q-Qué pasó?- preguntó Simona mientras la acostaban al lado de su hermano gemelo.

-Absorbió un demonio- contestó Luke saliendo del baño.

-Es un buen comienzo para ser nuestro segundo día en este pueblo- comentó Nashi despreocupadamente.

Justin apretó los dientes y agarró a la Dragneel por la bufanda- ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS TOMAS ESTO A LA LIGERA?!-

La Dragneel solo soltó una sitita, cosa que molestó mucho más al chico. Ella apuntó con sus dedos hacia donde estaban los gemelos y una luz verde salió, teniendo como resultado que los chicos se quedaran dormidos.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Justin confundido.

-Magia sanadora- dijo Riu tranquilamente- Ella la ha estado practicando desde pequeña-

-Seguiremos mañana- dijo Axel caminando hacia la salida- Será mejor que descansemos el resto de este día-

Todos asintieron y los chicos se fueron hacia su habitación. Al quedarse solas, las chicas se turnaron para cuidar a los gemelos. Pero no era necesario, estaban bien dormidos gracias a la magia de Nashi.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa magia?- preguntó Asuka que estaba sentada al lado de Simona.

-Wendy me la enseñó- contestó con naturalidad- Se lo pedí muy pequeña, así que no sé la razón de querer saberla-

-Nashi… hace rato noté a Luke un poco extraño- dijo Ul jugueteando con sus dedos.

-¿Extraño en qué sentido?- preguntó con desinterés- Te recuerdo que ese chico no es normal-

-Parecía asustado de algo…- comentó Asuka.

-O de alguien- finalizó la Fullbuster con un semblante serio.

-…- Nashi se quedó pensativa un buen rato. Era Extraño que su hermano le temiera a algo a parte de los gemelos Fernández- Eso significa malas noticias-

-Estaremos en guardia- prometieron ambas chicas para luego empezar a vigilar las entradas.

Nashi decidió dormir un poco antes de montar guardia en la madrugada. Sea costó en su cama y cerró los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormida. Su respiración se volvió más tranquila y acompasada mientras que su rostro reflejaba tranquilidad absoluta. Las chicas sonrieron al ver a la Dragneel en ese estado y se volvieron a colocar en sus posiciones.

Algo ocurría en los sueños de la rubia. Se encontraba en una habitación completamente oscura, usando un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y sus pies descalzos. Miró hacia todas las direcciones pero no pudo encontrar nada. Se sentó y respiró profundamente, cuando escuchó unos pasos y se levantó de inmediato.

-Nashi…- susurró una voz masculina.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-Estás hermosa- escuchó la voz detrás de ella, y cuando se dio la vuelta, se encontró con un chico alto y muy fuerte vistiendo ropas blancas. Pero no se le podía ver del cuello hacia arriba.

-Solo has respondido a una de mis dos preguntas- comentó ella con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-Pronto sabrás eso- contestó junto a una leve risilla que a la Dragneel le pareció tierna.

-¿Qué haces en mi sueño?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Te protejo- dijo el chico colocándose más cerca de ella- Vete de este pueblo ahora que puedes-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida.

-Se nota que eres igual que él…- susurró junto a un suspiro de cansancio- No fue una opción, te ordené que te fueras-

-¿Y qué si no lo hago?- preguntó la chica con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

El chico se encogió de hombros y con un tono serio le contestó- No digas que no te lo advertí-

Luego de eso, la Dragneel despierta sobresaltada al escuchar una estruendosa explosión al final del pasillo. Le ordenó a Ul que protegiera a Simona y a Elton con un campo de agua y se llevó a Asuka para ayudar a los chicos. Corrieron por el pasillo para encontrarse con la habitación envuelta en llamas, que pronto disminuyeron gracias a que los hermanos Dragneel las consumieron por completo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la pelinegra con sudor frío deslizándose por su frente.

-Una estúpida explosión apareció de la nada- contestó Max limpiando las cenizas de su camiseta.

Todos se preguntaban la causa como la razón de aquella explosión. La Dragneel mayor estaba observando cada pequeño detalle, hasta que un recuerdo cruzó por su mente. _No digas que no te lo advertí._ Recordó aquellas palabras de su sueño. ¿Cómo fue eso posible? ¿Aquel chico había provocado aquella explosión? Y si era así… ¿Cómo logró entrar en sus sueños? Y peor aún. ¿Presentaba una grave amenaza para sus amigos? De ahí recordó algo más y se alarmó rápidamente.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó mientras corría a su habitación asustando a los chicos los cuales la siguieron de inmediato. La Fullbuster estaba sola y con dos chicos enfermos.

La rubia se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta, provocando que los chicos chocaran contra su espalda, pero esa no se movió ni un milímetro. Nashi sudaba frío mientas observaba a Ul sentada en el suelo con su campo de agua protegiéndola a ella y a los Fernández. La chica cayó de rodillas y con las manos temblorosas se peinó sus largos y rebeldes cabellos rubios y rosáceos hacia atrás. Estaban bien.

-¿Nashi, qué pasa a…?-

-¡Todos se quedarán aquí esta noche!- gritó cortando la pregunta de su hermano- ¡Entren o los hago entrar a patadas!- los amenazó dándose la vuelta y mostrando una mirada asesina pero preocupada jamás antes vista en ella.

Todos los chicos obedecieron ante las palabras de la chica. Hasta Max, que presumía ser más fuerte que ella entró temblando y se sentó como un niño siendo regañado por su madre. Nashi se levantó del suelo, para luego azotar la puerta con bastante fuerza y dirigirse hacia la ventana y sacar la cabeza desde esta.

-¡SI LE HACES DAÑO A ELLOS, TE ASESINO DESGRACIADO!- gritó juntó a un estruendoso rugido que dejó perplejos a los chicos. Cerró la ventana con fuerza y se sentó en el suelo a mitad de la habitación.

-¿Q-Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó Justin abrazando a su hermana con mucho temor.

-¡A ti no te importa!- le gritó con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-Nashi…- susurró su hermano tocándola en el hombro derecho, provocando que la aludida se espantara horriblemente.

-¡No hagas eso, idiota!- gritó casi llorando.

Era doloroso ver a una de sus compañeras en ese estado. Y más Nashi, que jamás había mostrado sentimientos de horror y preocupación absoluta. Luke se sentó al lado de ella y la abrazó, teniendo como resultado que la chica llorara en gran cantidad y terminara abrazando a su hermano menor. A veces se sentía tan frágil e indefensa cuando no podía ayudar a sus amigos. Incluso a sus hermanos y a Carla, que fueron el mejor regalo del mundo cuando sentía tanta repugnancia por los seres vivientes, y todo eso por alguna estupidez que no puede recordar. Los chicos se durmieron, menos Riu, que no se podía quedar tranquilo sabiendo que la Dragneel intentaba protegerlos ella sola.

-Nashi, duerme un poco- le recomendó el pelinegro acariciando su cabello.

-Tengo… que seguir haciendo guardia…- dijo dando cabezazos en el aire, tratando de no dormirse.

-Yo puedo montar guardia el resto de la noche. Por favor, duerme- le pidió de nuevo el chico con ojos de cachorro.

-Pero…- antes de que pudiera protestar, Riu la tomó entre sus brazos, cuidando de que su hermano no se despertara, y la hizo acurrucarse en su fuerte pecho.

La Dragneel no protestó y en pocos segundos cayó rendida en los brazos de Morfeo. El muñeco humano se quedó despierto durante toda la noche en busca de actividad sospechosa. De vez en cuando paseaba su mirada por los chicos, los cuales estaban profundamente dormidos. Eran las cinco de la madrugada y todavía no había señales de enemigos ni nada por el estilo. Y sin que se diera cuenta, amaneció, dejando ver un hermoso amanecer con tonalidades rosáceas y anaranjadas.

-Buenos días- saludó Riu a los chicos que se estaban despertando.

-Buenos días…- respondieron Ul y Asuka restregándose los ojos con sus manos.

-¿Dónde está Nashi?- preguntó Luke al no ver a su hermana entre sus brazos.

-Aquí la tengo- contestó el moreno señalando a una Dragneel muy cansada. El chico sintió como alguien lo apuñalaba con la mirada y sonrió hacia donde estaba Redfox- ¿Celoso?-

-No- contestó este con los brazos cruzados.

-¿No?- insistió Riu.

-No-

-¿No?-

-No…- el Redfox suspiró con pesadez y tomó al chico por el cuello de la camisa- Solo te quiero asesinar lenta y dolorosamente hasta que tu relleno o no sé qué carajo se desparrame por todo el lugar- dijo con una aura asesina.

-Dejen las peleas- dijo la Dragneel levantándose de su lugar- Hay dos demonios a seis kilómetros de aquí- dijo caminando hacia el baño.

Todos los chicos escucharon el agua de la bañera caer. Pero la cara de sorpresa de ellos no se lo quitaba nadie. Nachi estaba mostrando un lado impropio de ella. Frialdad, pero horror a la vez. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Todos se hacían esa pregunta. Asuka rió un poco, tratando de alejar la tensión que se había creado en el lugar.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó Axel con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nada- contestó con una leve sonrisa- Es solo que…- su voz se fue apagando un poco- Nashi era una chica muy alegre… más de lo que es ahora… pero…- su mirada se ensombreció, dando paso a la preocupación de los chicos, pero ella solo suspiró- Nada, olvídenlo-

-¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó Ul un poco preocupada.

-Bueno, yo…- Asuka se calló de golpe al ver a la Dragneel parada en el umbral de la puerta del baño con una cara de pocos amigos.

-Vamos Asuka, habla- dijo Nashi con un tono desafiante en su voz, viendo como la pelinegra negaba con la cabeza.

La Dragneel tomó un conjunto de su maleta y volvió a entrar en el baño. Los chicos fijaron su mirada en la puerta del baño, y luego en Asuka, que estaba temblando y con los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo con dificultad. Nadie se movió de su lugar. Solo esperaban a que la Dragon Slayer saliera para saber la ubicación de aquellos dos demonios. En menos de diez minutos, la rubia salió con un pantalón largo de color negro y una camiseta rosada. Miró por toda la habitación pero solo estaban las chicas y Elton.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- preguntó amarrándose el cabello en una coleta alta.

-Dijeron que se iban a dar un baño- contestó Ul que estaba leyendo una revista.

-Bien- dijo caminando hacia la salida- Ustedes quédense aquí, cuiden a Simona y a Elton- dijo y se fue.

Las chicas no se negaron. Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo de los chicos y esas iban a ser ellas. La Dragon Slayer del fuego caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación de los chicos, los cuales ya estaban listos. Luke vestía con un pantalón blanco largo y una camiseta negra, Riu y Max con pantalones jeans y camisetas moradas, Justin con una camiseta azul y unos shorts negros, mientras que Axel vestía con un pantalón verde oscuro, una camiseta naranja y una venda naranja en su cabeza.

-Son muy rápidos- dijo Nashi con una leve sonrisa.

-Tú no tanto- dijo Justin junto a una risilla.

-No estoy de humor para pelear contigo, calzoncillos-

-A mí me parece que sí, flamitas- justo cuando iba a atacar a la Dragneel, Max lo golpeó muy fuerte en la cabeza.

-Idiota- le dijo Max con el puño muy cerrado- Nashi, ¿dónde están aquellos dos demonios?-

-A seis kilómetros hacia el sur- dijo saliendo de la habitación- Démonos prisa-

-¡Aye!- gritaron todos siguiendo a la rubia.

Los chicos caminaron hacia donde Nashi sentía aquellas almas demoniacas. Luego de casi una hora caminando, se encontraron con una catedral muy vieja, tanto que parecía del siglo II. Los seis chicos entraron y se encontraron con una capilla muy bien cuidada.

-Esto es precioso- dijo Riu observando cada detalle del lugar.

-Fue construido hace más de cuatrocientos años- comentó Axel- ¿No lo ven? ¡Esta es la Catedral del Dragón!- dijo emocionado al ver las pinturas de las paredes y techos.

-Es cierto…- dijo Max mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Mira un dragón azul!- gritó Justin emocionado.

-¡Aquel es negro!- dijo Riu acercándose a la pintura.

-Este es amarillo… y tiene rayos cerca de él- dijo Max inclinándose para ver mejor la pintura.

-Gihi, este dragón es plateado- dijo Axel cruzado de brazos frente a la pintura.

-¡Mira Nashi!- la llamó Luke que estaba frente a una pintura de un dragón rojo envuelto en llamas.

-¿Qué dice en aquella inscripción?- preguntó Nashi señalando unas letras de un lenguaje antiguo.

-Bueno… ahí dice…- el Dragneel abrió enormemente los ojos y dio un paso hacia atrás- Igneel…-

* * *

 **OHHHH! Encontraron una pista sobre Igneel! Hasta aquí hemos llegado. Pero no se desanimen, me pasaré estos tres días de descanso para seguir escribiendo ;) Recuerden dejarme un Review por si tienen alguna duda, crítica o comentario de la historia o personajes.**

 **Melodiosa: Todo a su debido tiempo mi querida Melodi y te no te voy a prometer nada, pero trataré de actualizar más seguido.**

 **Akemi Shizuka: Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te vayan a gustar el resto de los caps :3**

 **Eagle Gold: ¿Lo dices por lo del helado, por lo de excitar a todos los chicos (incluyendo a su hermano), por lo del beso triple o por todo? XD Esa Nashi nos ha salido una picarona :3 XD**

 **¿De quién será esa voz tan extraña?**

 **¿Por qué Nashi soñó con un chico que ni siquiera conoce?**

 **¿Y si lo conoce, qué pasará** **?**

 **¿Qué secreto esconderán Asuka y Nashi?**

 **Todo se resolverá dentro de poco!**

 **hasta el próximo cap! Bay Bay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AVISO:**

 **Hola... Chicos, les tengo una noticia que no sé si será mala para ustedes pero para mí sí... Dejaré FanFintion. En verdad me encantó publicar historias para ustedes y me la pasé súper bien leyendo sus comentarios, pero por la falta de tiempo que tengo y las actividades extra que estoy haciendo no me permiten continuar, además que no he logrado ninguna de mis metas en esta página... Así que me disculpo por irme y espero que disfruten las últimas historias. Sí, las seguiré publicando hasta el final... no quiero que alguien más se haga cargo de las ellas y tampoco las dejaré incompletas. Fue un gusto estar en FanFiction.**

 **¡Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima!**

 **para darles un poco de ayuda:**

 ***CAMBIO DE ESCENA***

 _Pensamientos_

¡GRITOS!

* * *

-¡¿Igneel?!- preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

-Aquí dice Metallicana…- murmuró Axel con los ojos bien abiertos- Abuelo…-

-Buenos días, queridos invitados- se escuchó una voz masculina al final del lugar.

-Buenos días, buenos días- repitió una voz masculina pero un poco más chillona.

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con dos chicos. El primero era alto y musculoso, con ojos blancos y pelo rojo y unos cuernos bastantes largos, mientras que el otro era un poco más bajito y sus ojos eran rojos, su cabello blanco y tenía unos cuernos pequeños de color negro, al igual que el otro.

-Mi nombre es Kouta y este es mi hermano menor Shota- se presentó el chico más alto.

-Hermano, hermano- dijo el chico con una sonrisa amigable.

Los chicos se colocaron en posición de batalla, esperando el ataque de esos chicos… el cual nunca llegó. Ambos demonios vieron a la Dragneel y en menos de un segundo estaban al lado de ella tomándole ambas manos.

-Eres una chica muy hermosa- dijo el mayor besando su insignia roja de Fairy Tail en su mano derecha.

-Hermosa… Hermosa- dijo el Shota imitando la acción de su hermano mayor.

Todos los chicos tenían una vena saliendo de sus frentes. Pero la rubia lo único que podía hacer era sonrojarse ante la belleza de esos dos chicos. Aunque Shota parecía de doce años, Kouta aparentaba tener unos diecinueve años. Luke, con un aura asesina por ver a su hermana siendo coqueteada por dos demonios, se acercó al chico y le lanzó un puñetazo. Pero simplemente su puño lo traspasó, sin hacerle daño alguno.

-¿Te importa? Trato de conseguir novia- dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Novia, novia!- dijo el pequeño con una leve sonrisa.

- _¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla, idiota!_ \- se escuchó una voz por todo el lugar, provocando que los dos demonios al igual que los Dragneel temblaran en su lugar. Podían reconocer esa voz donde sea.

-L-Lo sentimos, Señor- se disculpó Kouta con la voz temblorosa.

-Lo sentimos, lo sentimos- repitió Shota.

-¡Deja de repetir todo, maldita sea!- gritó Justin encabronado por lo idiota que era aquel chico.

Los chicos se colocaron delante de los Dragneel y se pusieron en pose de pelea. Los demonios solo ignoraron a los muchachos y fijaron su mirada en la rubia. Kouta sonrió y con sus puños golpeó a Max y Justin, provocando que estos chocaran contra el altar.

-Eso… dolió…- susurró Max tratando de levantarse.

-Debo admitir que es bastante fuerte- dijo Justin ya de pie.

Shota, con un movimiento rápido, se acercó a Luke y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, provocando que este chocara contra el techo. Nashi se sorprendió ante el sorpresivo ataque del pequeño, que no pudo moverse ni un milímetro de su lugar. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

-¡Me la vas a pagar!- gritó el Dragneel bajando a toda velocidad del techo con su puño envuelto en llamas.

El Dragneel estuvo a punto de golpear al demonio menor, pero este detuvo su ataque sin ningún problema. Pero lo que este no sabía era que Riu y Axel estaban detrás de este, dispuestos a atacar. Ambos lo patearon con fuerza, haciendo que este chocara contra la pared.

-¡Idiotas, idiotas!- gritó Shota con unos enormes y afilados colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca. Estaba dispuesto a golpear a ambos chicos, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a Nashi delante de estos tratando de protegerlos.

-¡No les hagas daño!- gritó con los ojos cerrados esperando un golpe que nunca llegó. Abrió sus ojos y notó el puño del chico a escasos centímetros de golpearla.

- _Si llego que a saber que le han hecho daño a Nashi, se las verán conmigo…_ \- recordó la amenaza de su jefe en ese mismo instante.

Aprovechando el momento, Justin recitó lo que le había enseñado la Dragneel y absorbió al demonio en cuestión de segundos.

-¡Hermano, hermano!- gritó el chico antes de estar totalmente dentro del cuerpo del Fullbuster.

-¡Shota!- gritó el Kouta que estaba peleando contra Max.

-¡Ahora es tu turno!- gritó Max empezando a recitar las mismas palabras que había dicho el peli azul.

-¡Espera!- lo detuvo la Dragneel provocando que este hiciera silencio. La chica se abalanzó encima del demonio y lo sujetó con fuerza sus brazos a cada lado de su cabeza- ¿Por qué no me atacan?- preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y-Yo…- el demonio miró a todos lados tratando de encontrar una respuesta- No tengo permitido hablar con usted…- dijo al fin, provocando el enojo de la chica.

-¿Quién te lo prohibió?- preguntó con voz impaciente, pero este no respondió- ¡¿Quién lo hizo?!- preguntó exasperada.

-¿Quieres que lo golpee hasta que hable?- preguntó Max con una sonrisa mientras hacía crujir sus puños.

-Está entrenado para aguantar el dolor- dijo Nashi, provocando el asombro de tanto de Max como de Kouta.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Riu acercándose al chico.

-En sus ojos no mostró miedo cuando Max lo amenazó con golpearlo…- dijo para luego rozar sus muñeca con sus dedos- Además que tiene marcas de grilletes en sus brazos-

Al demonio se le humedecieron sus hermosos ojos blancos y un sollozo salió antes de hablar- La necesitamos… señorita Dragneel…-

-¿A mí? ¿Quiénes? ¿Por qué?- preguntó soltando las manos del chico.

El pelirrojo se sentó, y aun con la chica encima de este, la abrazó con fuerza. Los chicos estuvieron atentos a cualquier movimiento que fuera a hacer el demonio, pero por alguna razón, no tenía intenciones de atacar a la chica. Mientras que ella trataba de consolarlo acariciando su cabello y susurrándole que todo estaría bien.

-Estoy aquí… no te preocupes…- susurró la chica, mirando al chico y luego hacia los demás.

-G-Gracias…- susurró el demonio secándose las lágrimas con sus dedos.

-Vamos, te llevaremos con nosotros- dijo la Dragneel levantándose y ayudando al chico a hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!- preguntaron o más bien gritaron los chicos al ver la confianza tan rápida que había tomado su compañera con el demonio.

-Él no es un chico malo- afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¡Me importa una mierda!- gritó Justin- ¡Nos atacó!-

-Le ordenaron hacer eso- dijo Luke apoyando a su hermana.

-¿Le digo que libere a tu hermano?- le preguntó Nashi al chico, pero este solo negó con la cabeza.

-Si vuelve a salir se los carga a todos como venganza- dijo muy tranquilo- Es mi hermano, lo conozco-

-Bueno, vayamos de regreso al hotel- dijo Axel muy poco confiado del nuevo integrante del grupo.

Ahora, los siete chicos se encaminaron hacia el hotel en donde estaban hospedando. El demonio estuvo callado por un rato, hasta que Nashi lo incluyó en la conversación.

-Y dime, ¿por qué tu hermano repite solo una palabra de lo que dices?- preguntó la Dragneel algo curiosa.

-Porque al ser su única familia, adora todo lo que digo y hago y por eso repite lo que digo- paró de hablar y miró a la chica con una sonrisa- Aunque no sepa decir muchas palabras, lo intenta-

-¿Qué no todos los demonios son malvados?- preguntó Justin que caminaba al lado de Max y Riu.

-No- contestó con irritación- Eso depende del líder de los demonios-

-Exacto- dijo Riu apoyando al demonio- Si el líder es malvado, ellos tendrán que realizar todas sus viles peticiones-

-¿Tu líder es malvado?- preguntó Luke tratando de sacarle información al pelirrojo.

-No lo creo…- dijo tratando de pensar en una buena respuesta- Él no es malo, sino que perdió a su familia hace ya muchos años-

-Ya sabía yo que era un chico- dijo Justin, provocando una mirada de: "No me digas" hacia él.

-¿Eres idiota o te haces?- le preguntó la rubia con una vena saliendo de su frente- ¿O crees que esa voz que escuchaste en la catedral fue la de una chica?-

-Estúpida- le dijo el Fullbuster con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho.

-¿Son pareja?- se atrevió a preguntar Kouta junto a una leve risilla, a lo que ambos chicos solo negaron rápidamente con la cabeza.

-¡NO!- gritaron ambos chicos con evidente irritación en la voz.

-Pobre del que sea pareja de esta- dijo Justin, provocando un bufido de molestia de parte de la chica.

-Ella es muy hermosa- comentó Kouta con una gran sonrisa- Yo creo que el chico que sea su pareja será un gran afortunado- dijo esto último guiñándole un ojo a la Dragneel la cual se sonrojó un poco.

-Aleja tus ojos coquetos de ella antes de que yo te los saque- lo amenazó Axel colocándose entre el chico y la rubia.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte. No me metería con un miembro de los Dragneel- dijo el chico con una sonrisa llena de miedo.

-Entonces… ¡¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEARON HACE RATO, IDIOTA?!- gritó Luke siendo detenido por Axel y Max, ya que este quería golpear al demonio.

-Hablaba de forma romántica, inútil- Kouta colocó sus manos detrás de su nuca, mostrando una pose despreocupada- Y simplemente le dije a Shota que te golpeara- admitió junto a una risilla.

-Hombres…- susurró Nashi caminando más rápido para que los demás le siguieran el paso.

Tardaron poco en llegar al hotel. Subieron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de las chicas. Cuando entraron, se sorprendieron al encontrar a Asuka y Ul hablando animadamente con Simona y Elton. Al percatarse de ellos, ambos gemelos saludaron con gran entusiasmo a los demás, pero Simona se quedó congelada al ver al demonio parado en la puerta.

-¡Qué bueno que estén mejor!- dijo Nashi con una sonrisa, viendo como Simona se levantaba de su lugar, reequipando una espada y colocándola en el cuello del chico.

-¡Los siguió un demonio!- gritó Simona enojada.

-Lo sabemos- dijeron todos con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Él no nos atacará… ¿puedes soltarlo?- preguntó Nashi ante la atenta mirada de la peli azul.

-…- Simona se alejó lentamente del chico y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Esperen- dijo Justin algo confundido- ¿No se supone que nos deberíamos sentir mal al tener demonios dentro de nuestros cuerpos?-

-No- contestó Kouta, ganándose las miradas de los chicos del lugar- Mientras venía hacia aquí les dije que se tranquilizaran y no intentaran lastimar los cuerpos de ustedes-

-Gracias, Kouta- agradeció Riu con una sonrisa.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer para la señorita Dragneel- dijo el chico junto a una reverencia.

-¿Yo soy un perro o qué?- preguntó Luke al ser ignorado tantas veces por aquel demonio.

-Vale… al señorito Dragneel también- terminó el pelirrojo con una vena hinchada en su frente.

-¿Puedes decirle a los demás demonios que vengan?- preguntó Asuka un poco esperanzada- Tenemos que completar esta misión-

-Podría decirles que vengan y que no los atacaran. Pero…-

-Oh, no. Ya ha puesto un "pero"- dijo Justin de brazos cruzados sentado en la cama donde estaba su hermana.

-PERO- dijo el demonio haciendo énfasis en la palabra, encabronado por la interrupción- Ellos seguro querrán quedarse físicamente y no en los cuerpos de ustedes -

-¡Eso ni de broma!- protestaron todos los chicos menos Nashi y Riu.

-Ustedes eligen: pelear o que los acompañemos- dijo el chico con un tono serio.

Max se rascó la barbilla y lo miró a los ojos- No creo que sea una buena…-

-Está bien- lo interrumpió la Dragneel con una mirada seria.

-¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?!- gritaron todos ante la locura de la rubia.

-Cállense, yo sé lo que hago- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba al demonio- Dormirás con los chicos, pero si intentas algo raro ellos te podrán encarcelar. ¿Entendido?-

-Claro, señorita Dragneel- dijo el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Nashi- corrigió la chica junto a una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Está bien… Nashi- se corrigió el chico con una sonrisa tímida, siendo observado por Axel, Riu y Luke de una mala manera.

-Bien, hora de comer- dijo junto a una sonrisa a lo que todos los chicos cayeron de espaldas al suelo.

Todos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, se dirigieron a la cafetería del lugar, en donde Max preparó una serie de platillos y unos postres deliciosos. Por algo se decía que era el hijo de Mirajane Strauss. El chico cocinaba como si fuera un Dios. Cuando las chicas entraron con las bandejas en sus manos llenas de comida, los chicos silbaron con emoción. Todos se dispusieron a comer aquella gloriosa comida, mientras que el demonio se limitaba a observarlos.

-¿Por qué no comes?- le preguntó Axel que acababa de tragar un trozo de carne.

-No tengo hambre- dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo. Estaba completamente tenso en su asiento.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Asuka algo preocupada.

-Me va a matar…- susurró el chico temblando en su lugar.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los Dragon Slayer que fueron los únicos en escuchar aquel débil susurro.

-¡Me va a matar!- gritó el chico con lágrimas en los ojos, asustando a los diez magos.

-¿Quién?- preguntó Simona reequipando una espada al igual que su hermano.

-Fugaz…- susurró antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo.

Los chicos se alarmaron ante el repentino desmayo del demonio. Los chicos lo llevaron hacia su habitación, mientras que las chicas buscaban medicinas y otras cosas para tratar a Kouta. Cuando entraron en la habitación, las chicas se dispusieron a ayudar al pelirrojo. Tardaron mucho tiempo tratando de ayudar al chico, pero lo consiguieron.

-Maldita sea… ya me las van a pagar… ¡Hijos de Zeref!- gritó la Dragneel, quien estaba amarrada en una silla en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Simona y Elton habían amarrado a la Dragneel por la poca paciencia y delicadeza que había tenido gracias a los nervios de haber visto a uno de los demonios más poderosos que jamás haya encontrado derrumbándose en cuestión de segundos. Solo por esa simple razón decidieron que se quedara alejada un buen rato.

-Cálmate y deja de insultarnos, por favor- dijo Max con una gota estilo anime en su nuca.

-¡Estoy que me los cargo a todos!- siguió gritando a lo que recibió un puñetazo en la cabeza.

-Te dijeron que te calmaras-

-¡Luke! ¡Me las vas a pagar infeliz!- gritó la rubia con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y un chichón en su cabeza.

-¿Alguien puede hacer que se calle?- preguntó el rubio, cansado de escuchar a su hermana gritando- Se parece a papá cuando mamá le prohíbe hacer algo…-

-Puedo noquearla- recomendó el Fullbuster creando un par de guantes de boxeo hechos completamente de hielo.

-¡Atrévete y te castro, estúpido come hielo!- gritó la rubia mientras forcejeaba continuamente en la silla.

-Que lengua tan sucia para unos hermosos labios como esos-

-Llegas en el momento indicado, Leo- dijo Ul con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que veía la expresión celosa de Riu y Axel mientras el espíritu celestial se acercaba a la Dragneel de ojos jade.

Todo en aquella habitación era un alboroto. Algunos chicos ayudando al demonio, otros gritando y un espíritu celestial coqueteando con una maga que ya tenía los nervios de punta. Los gemelos Fernández estaban planeando volver a Magnolia, mientras que Asuka y Max iban a buscar algo de cenar, ya que había anochecido muy rápido.

* * *

 **Hasta el próximo cap. Bay Bay**


End file.
